Death in Domino
by Kat448
Summary: When Yugi stumbles upon a death note, he finds it uninteresting. But Yami takes a liking to it...
1. Chapter 1

"Gramps. I'm home." Yugi yelled. The bell on the door rang, signaling Yugi was entering the shop. Following him, the spirit of Yami. Yami floated phantomly, thinking about school.

"Yugi, I can't believe this. I may not have all my memories, but from what I can tell you, that Egypt pharaoh lecture was all wrong." Yami pouted, looking around.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's just recorded in the books. Of course nobody knows for sure."

Yami, still pouting, looked away from his hikari. Yugi sighed, his spiky hair bouncing with each step as he walked up to the counter.

"Huh? What's this?" Yugi murmured, picking up a black notebook off the glass counter.

Yami floated over and peered over his shoulder. "It says death note. So it's some kind of notebook that brings death."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the obvious observation, then opened it. He read the rules out loud so Yami could hear too. "The person who's name is written in this notebook shall die?" Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sounds fake. It's not real. I'm gonna go find gramps to ask him about it."

Yami nodded, staying still. He looked down, where Yugi had left the pages still open. He read the rest to himself, thinking of things.

"It would be cool if it was real." Yami murmured. "Yugi does get picked on a lot and I could always stop it more often."

With that, his attention was drawn away as Yugi entered the room again. "So?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed again. "Nothing. He doesn't even remember anyone coming in the shop today."

Yami nodded. "We should take it anyway. So if someone comes to claim it, we'll know where it is."

Yugi nodded, grabbing the notebook and heading to his room. The spirit trailed behind him.

But Yami had different ideas for the notebook...


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime soon approached. The shop was quiet as it closed up and Yugi headed off to bed. He had enclosed the death note notebook in his desk drawer, waiting for the owner to stop by and pick it up.

But as soon as Yugi fell asleep completely, Yami took over. He crept off the bed, opening the drawer to the desk softly. He took the death note out and opened it. "The person who's name is written shall die, huh? Well, I guess there's only one way to test that out for real."

Yami grabbed a pen off the desk as he opened the death note to a blank page. He hovered the pen above the page, wondering who to write.

'There is a chance, like Yugi said, that it's not real.' Yami thought. 'But if it is real, then would that make me a killer?'

Yami shrugged at himself, thinking of names in the world and even the school where Yugi attended. Then he remembered about the murders on tv. The guy who had put many people in torture.

"Well, let's test it out, shall we?" Yami murmured as he wrote the name in the notebook. He looked at the time. 10:57.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what happens in the morning." He said, laying the notebook back in the drawer.

He lowered himself into the bed, closing his eyes. Then switching back to Yugi, Yami slept, awaiting to see results tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~

Yugi smiled at his friends, walking along in the hallways of the school. It was time to go and they had all planned to meet up at the game shop later today to look at some new games.

Exiting the school doors, Yugi waved at his friends, heading home. But Yami soon appeared next to him, a concerned look.

"Hmm? What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked kindly, concerned.

The said spirit snapped out of his trance. "Oh, it's nothing Yugi. Don't worry about it."

Yugi, looking at the phantom spirit floating next to him, gave him a look of disbelief. But then smiled as he entered the shop.

"Oh ho ho!" His grandpa's laugh came from behind the counter.

"Whatcha' reading gramps?" Yugi asked, closing the door behind him. He approached his grandpa, who was reading a newspaper article.

"Look at this Yugi. That murderer that's been going around died last night at 10:58. The police say it was from a heart attack." His gramps explained happily.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Well I'm glad. That's good news."

His grandpa laughed again. "You bet."

Yugi smiled as he headed upstairs to his room. After closing the door, he set his things at his desk.

However, Yami smirked, standing behind him. 'That proves it then. It's real.' He thought before headed back in the puzzle. He was going to have a lot of fun with this.


End file.
